the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Meg/Credits
Full credits for The Meg (2018). Logos Closing FIN Directed by JON TURTELTAUB Screenplay by DEAN GEORGARIS and JON HOEBER & ERICH HOEBER Produced by LORENZO DI BONAVENTURA, p.g.a. BELLE AVERY, p.g.a. COLIN WILSON Executive Producers GERALD R. MOLEN WEI JIANG RANDY GREENBERG CATHERINE XUJUN YING CHANTAL NONG BARRIE M. OSBORNE Based on the Novel ‘MEG’ by STEVE ALTEN Director of Photography TOM STERN, AFC, ASC Production Designer GRANT MAJOR Edited by STEVEN KEMPER, ACE KELLY MATSUMOTO Music by HARRY GREGSON-WILLIAMS Co-Producers ALEXANDRA LOEWY BEN ERWEI JI Associate Producers JIE CHEN MING BEAVER KWEI CHUNZI WANG Visual Effects Supervisor ADRIAN DE WET Costume Designer AMANDA NEALE Casting by MINDY MARIN, CSA POPING AUYEUNG First Assistant Director GEOFF HANSEN Unit Production Manager SIMON AMBRIDGE Second Assistant Director BETTY FOTOFILI 2nd Unit Director JAMES MADIGAN A WARNER BROS. PICTURES and GRAVITY PICTURES Presentation A DI BONAVENTURA/ APELLES ENTERTAINMENT INC./ MAEDAY PRODUCTIONS INC. / FLAGSHIP ENTERTAINMENT GROUP Production An ON A ROLL PRODUCTIONS, INC. Production A Film by JON TURTELTAUB "THE MEG" Crawl Art TBA CAST TBA 2ND UNIT TBA H2O UNIT TBA CHINA UNIT TBA SHANGHAI AERIALS TBA VISUAL EFFECTS Visual Effects by SCANLINE VFX TBA Lead Digital Artists TBA Visual Effects Production TBA Visual Effects Crew TBA Visual Effects by DOUBLE NEGATIVE TBA Lead Digital Artists TBA Visual Effects Production GENEVIEVE CLAIRE FAY HANCOCKS CHAROLETTE MOORE RICHARD LEO COOK MEGAN HAYES MAX REES CHAN EE JIEN ROSS JENKINS OLGA TRAILINA Digital Artists TBA Production / Technical Support MARK BOORER CLAIRE HOGG NAZMA RAICHURI MARK HUNTER GALOU MINISINI JACOB TELLEEN Visual Effects by SONY PICTURES IMAGEWORKS TBA Lead Digital Artists TBA Digital Artists TBA Visual Effects Production TBA Visual Effects by SOHO VFX KEITH SELLERS BERJ BANNAYAN ALLAN MAGLED KELLY McCARTHY LEANNA KRUSE DAN POWER JAMES ALBIEZ JUSTIN BUNT DAVID ERTSINIAN AMANDA LYNN HOLLINGWORTH VASISHT RAMACHANDRAN SUNNY WONG Visual Effects by IMAGE ENGINE ANA RAMOS DOMINGUEZ DANIEL ELOPHE MARTYN CULPITT EDMOND ENGELBRECHT SHAWN WALSH JEREMY SZOSTAK Visual Effects by UMEDIA Visual Effects Supervisor BERNHARD KIMBACHER Visual Effects Producer GEOFF ANDERSON Compositing Supervisor FREDDY CHAVEZ OLMOS Visual Effects by INSTINCTUAL Previsualization/Postvisualization by HALON ENTERTAINMENT LLC. RYAN McCOY MELISSA QUINTAS RICHARD ENRIQUEZ ALEX WOLFE SPENCER KELSEY JERRY ZIGOUNAKIS Previsualization by UNIT 11 DIGITAL PRODUCTION SERVICES Lidar and Imaging Capture by INDUSTRIAL PIXEL VISUAL EFFECTS CO. 3D Conversion by LEGEND 3D TBA Main and End Titles Designed by yU co End Titles by SCARLET LETTERS Production Services China by BDI FILMS, INC. Supervised by Chinese Film Co Production Corporation Filmed in Part at New Zealand Studios Facilities Provided by Auckland Film Studios, Henderson, Auckland Kumeu Film Studios, Kumeu, Auckland SPECIAL THANKS TO TBA SPECIAL THANKS TO TBA The Filmmakers Acknowledge The Assistance of the New Zealand Governments Screen Production Grant. For Information About Filming in New Zealand www.filmnz.com www.aucklandnz.com With The Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The Province of Ontario Production Services and Computer Animation and Special Effects Tax Credits Soundtrack Album on TBA Whales Recordings Courtesy of Mark Francis Franklin The Oceania Project Filmed with ARRI Cameras and Lenses TBA Copyright 2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., Gravity Pictures Film Production Company, and Apelles Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. TBA Category:Credits